The Talent Show
by Spookie-chan
Summary: Demyx's band enters their high school's talent show. what little dose everyone know is that Demyx has feelings for their keyboardist Axel. Will Demyx confess his love before it's too late? OneShot fluffy AkuDemy Read and Review!


**The Talent Show**

**By: Spookie-chan**

The crowded auditorium was full of students and parents wanting to see their children perform their act in front of everyone. Practically the whole school was there even all the teachers and staff. They were there for a reason, to see Demyx and his band perform. They had for all the years before this one right up to when they started high school. Everyone knew that Demyx had both a beautiful singing voice, but he was also a wonderful sitar player. (The only one in their school's band too.) Teen girls cheered and yelled, "I love you Demyx!" up to the bashful blonde up on stage. His attention not on the girls, but at a certain keyboard player. Axel, who just joined the school earlier that year, was the band's star keyboardist. With his phenomenal playing skills and his good looks, Demyx was attracted to him. Though the redhead was clueless about it, they were best friends. Demyx was to shy to actually admit his feelings to Axel, but tonight was the night he'd do it. He promised himself that if they won the talent show then he would tell Axel that he loved him.

"Ready Demyx?" Axel asked smiling at him, his keyboard right in front of him all ready to go. Demyx nodded stepping next to the redhead and infront of his microphone tuning his sitar. The crowd went wild as the principle herself stepped on stage for a word.

"For our last performance Demyx's band: Aquafire will be playing. This is a song you all should know if you listen to the radio. Now lets hear it for Aquafire!" she announced looking back at the band. All of them nodded to let her know they were ready. As she left the stage, Demyx took hold of the microphone. "Thanks Ms. Moore." He said clearing his throat. " The song we will be performing I dedicate to a special someone and if I win I'll let that person know how I feel about them! Are you ready?!" and with that the crowd was sent into a frenzy of screaming fan girls and other insanely happy cheering friends and family.

Demyx looked at Axel and he nodded then he started to play on his keyboard. The truth was he had never really heard the lyrics to the song Demyx just showed him the music. He was curious to hear how the song went so he listened closely to Demyx's sweet voice.

_There exists a melody_

_That just might change your mind_

_If only I knew the key _

_To sing to make you mine_

_Then I saw it on your keyboard_

_And you saw it on my sleeve_

_I never knew a heart existed_

_Outside of make believe _

'_till I saw it on your keyboard_

_I knew at least I might have a chance_

_To catch a shooting star_

The song carried out all through the crowded auditorium and out into the soon becoming night. Both musicians lost in their own little worlds: Demyx singing and playing from his soul and Axel memorized and trying to find meaning in the blonde's words. Then it clicked. He had a keyboard. Was he Demyx's "special someone"? Was he the one Demyx would be confessing his love to? Questions filled the pyro's head as Demyx continue to sing and play without a care in the world.

_There exists a star above_

_That always steals my stare_

_And there exists a star on stage_

_That never seems to care_

_I saw it on your keyboard _

_And you saw it in my eyes_

_I didn't mean to scare you _

_You just seem really nice_

_And when I saw it on your keyboard_

_I knew at least I might have a chance…_

_To catch a shooting star_

Demyx sang the last few versus of the chorus then let the rest of the band finish up the song. Once the song ended the crowd went into absolute chaos. The police actually had to come in to calm everyone down as Demyx took a nervous bow, and then looked back at Axel who just smiled at the blonde. The sitar player could feel his face getting warm as he smiled back at the redhead. Would he be able to tell him if they won?

The band packed up and left the stage as their principle came back on stage to announce the winners of the talent show. Demyx froze in place and nervously carried his sitar and went out the back door of the auditorium. _I can't do it! I just can't! I knew this was a bad idea! I should have just told the band I was sick and that be the end of it!_ thought the pacing blonde who was now completely red in the face. Axel peered out the door watching Demyx go crazy. He shook his head and listened closely for the winners

"I'll go out there and calm Dem down once I know who won." agreed Axel. The red head leaned up against the back wall and waited while Demyx was still going through things in his mind outside.

"…And out first place winner of the talent show is…" everyone in the entire crowd and back stage went quiet as their principle paused for a moment to clear her throat. "Aquafire and their song _I Saw It On Your Keyboard_!" she finally announced and the crowd went wild. Axel smiled and went out the back door. He looked around for Demyx and saw the sitar player on the grass looking up at the night sky. The red head went down quietly to see him. "Isn't it beautiful?" Axel asked sitting next to the blonde. Demyx jumped "y-yeah it is really pretty at night." he said looking up at the moon and the stars. "We won first place I thought you should know." Axel added while Demyx flushed as red as Axel's hair "…so you can tell that special someone your feelings, right?" Axel teased and smiled at the blushing blonde. "Axel…?" Demyx asked looking up into green emerald eyes. " Yes?" "Umm… I-I…lo- WHAA!" but before he could get the words out Axel tackled him into a hug and both males rolled down the hill. They landed together on top of one another, Axel on top of Demyx. "So you were saying?" Axel asked smiling at the once again blushing blonde. "I… think I'm in love with you…" Demyx finally blurted out. Axel stared into his ocean blue eyes "you know I haven't noticed this before but you have gorgeous eyes." He said their faces inches away from each other. Speechless, Demyx sat up a little and smiled "Thank you Ax-" again he was cut off, but not by a hug this time the blonde felt warm lips pressed against his. Surprised by Axel's sudden action it took him awhile to figure out what the red head was doing. Axel pulled away leaving Demyx in awe for a few more minutes. Smiling he got off the blonde and sat next to him and looked at the lake in front of the two. Demyx finally recovered himself and sat up laying his head on Axel's shoulder. "Thank you for the kiss." He finally said smiling. "It was my pleasure." Replied the red head and he kissed Demyx's forehead lightly as they watched the reflection of the moon on the lake. That would be the talent show that everyone would not soon forget. The talent show when Demyx finally confessed his love for Axel and got it back in return.

**The End**

* * *

The idea had been sitting in the back of my head for quite somtime now and i just had to get it out before i exploded!

Anyway i have been neglecting Chapter 3 of Axel and Demyx's Day Off. so much stuff going on i have no time to write! Well i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy fanfic. i enjoyed writing it. :3 'till next time! -spookie-chan

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Axel and Demyx. _I Saw it On Your Keyboard_ belongs to HelloGoodbye.


End file.
